millions of flakes falling from the sky
by chalantness
Summary: She says that she's at the cemetery, which means that she went to bring flowers to her father's grave. There's practically a blizzard going on outside but he knows that wouldn't stop her from going.


**Title: **_millions of flakes falling from the sky  
_**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 700+  
**Characters:** Peter/Gwen  
**Summary:** She says that she's at the cemetery, which means that she went to bring flowers to her father's grave. There's practically a blizzard going on outside but he knows that wouldn't stop her from going.  
**Prompt:** media. tumblr. moc/ tumblr _ m81w9bTtf71qhxhiz. jpg (switch "moc" to "com" and delete the spaces)

**millions of flakes falling from the sky**

She texts him asking if he wants to pick her up so they can hang out, and when he asks her where she is, she says that she's at the cemetery, which means that she went to bring flowers to her father's grave. There's practically a blizzard going on outside but he knows that wouldn't stop her from going. She's there all the time and he knows this because sometimes he'll come to visit, too, from a rooftop at distance, and he can easily pick out her platinum blonde hair and her fair skin.

He doesn't feel guilty about being with Gwen when they both want it. He just feels bad that he's doing the one thing Captain Stacy asked him not to do. He couldn't even carry out a dying father's last wish…

And he's going to stop thinking about it now.

He pulls a jacket on and a beanie over his head and drops a kiss on Aunt May's cheek when he tells her that he'll be back in time for dinner.

She's standing in front of the gates when he gets there, and he exhales this laugh because, seriously, is she _crazy_? It's snowing in New York City, and she's in high heels and a dress and not even wearing stockings or something to cover her legs. The only thing that looks somewhat warm is her black coat and she's not shivering a bit. In fact, she looks perfectly composed and casual and maybe even a little bit bored from having to wait for him.

She's seriously crazy.

"Gwen Stacy, you're seriously crazy."

She cracks a smile. "What are you talking about?"

He pulls his hands out of his pocket and gestures at her. "How are you not cold in that?" She makes a face, looks down at her outfit. "I'm cold just _looking_ at you."

"Okay, babe," she laughs, shoving his shoulder lightly. She's also not wearing any gloves. _Honestly…_ "Can we go to that café that's a few blocks down from here? I'm kind of craving some chocolate croissants, _oh_, and their spicy Mexican hot chocolate!"

He chuckles, drapes an arm around her and pulls her close as they start walking.

"I was going to make you drink some hot chocolate anyway, because I'm afraid you're like, freezing from the inside or something."

She tilts her head at him, raises her eyebrows and gives him that dangerous smile. "Oh, you were going to _make _me, huh?"

"_Yeah_, so you don't _freeze_. Seriously, Gwen, why did you go out in that on a day like today?"

"I always dress up when I visit my father," she says with a shrug, then bumps her hip into his and flashes a smile. "And since when did you think you could be in charge of me? Because if this continues, I'll—"

"You'll, what? You'll lock me out of your chocolate house?"

"I will, actually."

"Oh, you _will_?" he echoes, and she bites her lower lip as she smiles wider. "Well, if _I_ don't get to go into your chocolate house, then neither do you!" he exclaims, and she squeals a little as he snakes his arm around her and hoists her off of the ground. Then she's giggling and wrapping her arms firmly around his neck as he spins them both around, and it's familiar, this feeling of their bodies pressed together as they're laughing and holding onto each other (except they're usually swinging through the air from a web).

But, as he's turning for the umpteenth time, his sneaker slides over a frozen part of the sidewalk and he feels his legs slipping out from underneath him, sending him flat on his back atop a pile of snow with Gwen falling on top of him.

He can see their breaths as they're laughing even harder, and he thinks that this is the first time he's done something so clumsy since getting bitten.

"Great. Now I _am_ cold," she says, shifting above him to pull her legs away from the snow. "I hope you're happy."

But she's still smiling really widely and he knows she's teasing him, so he lets his head fall back as he exhales in a chuckle. "I'm sorry," he apologizes, and then does a quick glance around to make sure no one's watching before shooting a web onto the brick of the building and pulling them swiftly up with one tug. "Did you want to go home and dry off?"

"What about my hot chocolate?"

He smiles and pulls her against his chest again. "Yeah, alright, but that was my only stunt for today."

"Don't be so boring, Peter Parker," she says with a glint in her eyes.

She's seriously crazy, but he loves that about her.


End file.
